Frostbyte
NO EDITING! This is the property to BurgundyTheSkywing. Only edit if there are grammar or spelling mistakes! Ill allow you to edit in categories too, that's fine... Appearance Frostbyte is beautiful, looking at her you would believe she was royalty. She has cold, violet eyes that pierce through you. Her scales are a pale lavender, and they shimmer elegantly. Her spines and horns are a deep, royal blue. Sometimes, she'll paint the tips of her horns a gold, contrasting the royal blue. She wears a dark purple cape with many layers of white seal fur on the inside when she gets cold. She has the slim figure of a Rainwing, but is missing a ruff. When you pay attention, you see that when she fades to a different mood, her scales will change which shade of purple they are. Her scales usually will only fade slightly, not a large change. She has the horns of an Icewing, and she's glad for that. History Frostbyte hatched from a beautiful golden and pale purple egg. First, she had made a door, feeling the sun in the tropical kingdom as she elegantly walked out of her egg. It was odd how she knew how to walk. But she could do it anyways! Her scales shimmered in the sun, and looked gorgeous. But then, she tumbled into a ball, she was much too hot. Her father had told her mother that this happens to some Icewings if the climate they hatch in is too warm. Her mother got terrified, and sent her father to the Ice kingdom with Frostbyte. Her dad rushed to the kingdom, almost hitting a couple other dragons. He got there, exhausted. He had been flying for 2 days straight. As Frost walked up to the edge of the kingdom, a noble asked why he was carrying a dragonet. "Well, its my buddy's dragonet." He lied. "While then, what's its name?" The noble asked. "F-Frostbyte." Frost managed to say. He had just named his dragonet, and hoped Toucan would not mind. At this time, the dragonet started to squeak, she was happy! "Well, I've gotta go!" Frost said. He ran from the noble, into the kingdom. "I want to see mommy!" The dragonet squeaked. Frost was astonished she could talk. "Mommy is at the hot kingdom." He said. The dragonet squiggled in his arms, hitting a pressure point, knocking Frost down because of his lack of energy. "I sowwy!" Frostbyte squeaked. There was no response, Frost was out cold. Frostbyte was lured away in curiosity by a Mudwing. "I'm stone." The Mudwing said, squeezing the paw of Frostbyte as she walked with her. "Nice name, I am Frostbyte." Frostbyte said. The Mudwing brang her to the Mud Kingdom, with a horrible long 24 hour walk. But, unfortunately Stone wasn't the best Mudwing... She tried to drown the three day old dragonet in mud. Frostbyte got away, running anywhere safe. Running from this Mudwing was hard. The dragonet only got short breaks, and longer ones when she got to hide with her tiny size. It was one whole week of being chased, when the grown Mudwing gave up. This landed Frostbyte in Possibility somehow. As she wondered the streets, people came up to her and asked her if she needed help, she usually squeaked no, and ran. She found a small clinic, a Sandwing and two Skywings worked there. The dragonet seemed to like the Sandwing for some reason. "Hello little one!" The Sandwing said, crouching down to see Frostbyte. "Hello, big dwagon!" Frostbyte said climbing up the Sandwing's leg. "Well, what are you doing here?" The dragon asked, petting Frostbyte gently on the head. "I was running from a bwown muskoolar dwagon!" Frost told her, hiding her head. "Sounds like a Mudwing..." The Sandwing said. "Did you catch her name perhaps?" The Sandwing asked. "Stone was her name!" The tiny dragon exclaimed. "Ash, Simmer, don't let a Mudwing named Stone get in Possibility's #1 clinic, here!" The Sandwing said. "Ok, Caramel!" The Skywings said in unison. Caramel stayed with Frostbyte, asking her questions until she fell asleep. '1 YEAR LATER... ' '(From this point on, Frost will mean Frostbyte, and not her father) ' Frostbyte walked down the street with Caramel. "Caramel?" Asked Frostbyte. "Yes?" Caramel said "I think I'm gonna do the DNA test today!" Frost exclaimed. "Ok, Frosty!"The Sandwing said Relationships Queen Windsurfer Her "mother", Queen Windsurfer is a greedy, selfish fool. Frostbyte's opinion holds strong about her "mother". She thinks she's rude, snobby and selfish and doesn't deserve the title "Queen". Prince Spire Oh god, Spire is even worse than the Queen. He's way to bratty. He hates his father and only likes his mother. Frost stays away from Spire, and hates him. Princess Shimmerscale OK, Shimmerscale is MUCH better than her brother and mother. She is a slight snob, and is a little greedy. Frost likes Shimmer, and they are friends. WIP Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Females __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Status (Royalty)